A Life Struggle
by Starlight Nova
Summary: A Dragonessis captured, stolen from her beloved mate. This is her story of what she endures. Torture is not the only method the Darkness is good at. To get back at the Nova of the Universe, he first has to defile the only thing he truly loves, his mate. Takes place many millennium from the main story-line of A Hero's End, A Legends Rise.
1. Prison's Embrace

**Short Story**

**Fantasy year: Unknown**

The silence in the air hangs heavy on my head. The cold cells walls encompassing my will, my freedom. Every breath I take is another breath that I am alive. Pain knows no bounds where I am. It is given mercilessly and ruthlessly, I cannot seem to get any rest.

The bars that hold me will stay forever strong, the evil permeates the air is thick and foul. The seconds tick by unbearably, the suspense almost too much for me to handle.

I lay on my side, in pain, in sadness, hoping my love will one day come to rescue me. I have gone so long without his caring touch, his soft caress, and his carefree nature.

Sigh... He is probably in a lot of pain right now. If only he had told me that prophecy that had been troubling him since my change, I could have trained a lot harder. All that is in vain right now as I lay uselessly on my side, every breath taking some concentration.

No light enters my cell, no sound except my own breathing, my own heartbeat.

My love, my sweet sweet mate. So alone, in so much pain. Even from where I am I can feel it. The blow from the sword so close to his heart, it would take a lifetime to heal. I have no doubt my mate will be able to survive. I am just worried about what he will do once he is healed. Over centuries, no, millennium of being together, over countless fights and fruits of victory, we have come to know each other so well.

Last time I died he nearly died inside. I could not bear again to let that happen. Even laying here, rotting in this jail, my mate fights for both his, and my life. Unless he fully heals, any attempts at a rescue will be useless, just like me. Even my magic could not stop him from capturing me.

As I watch in gaping horror, that day, that year, when the Darkness came for me. It was terrible.

My mate had set up the tournaments to be a happy affair, warriors and knights, dragons and gryphons, fairies and elves. Every world, every ally was there. The tournament had been set up to test everyone's skill through various challenges. Battles, skirmishes, puzzles, strength, agility, intellect, it was all there. The top couple hundred participants would either face off against my mate, or would be given a specific challenge by him.

None of that happened.

Towards the end of the year long tournament is when he came. Meteor's rained down on the crowds, thousands were killed, many more injured. Creatures and monsters of all different shapes and sizes started to descend on the twelve colossal arenas where the games were being held.

Many died in the first few minutes, but within the next, weapons were drawn, spells ready, armor on.

The battle was fierce, my mate had gathered me and we were heading to the mountains, with a elite guard of followers protecting us. Then the Darkness came. It spread all over the plains, the hills and the mountains.

My mate told me to quickly go home, head for the tree and say a specific phrase of words. I had protested, but he still insisted, telling me the time has come again.

I reluctantly agreed, flying as fast as my body could take me. The dying rays of the sun glinting off my gold, silver, and purple hide. While I fled, my mate battled the Darkness, one horrible blow after another delivered and received in succession.

When I had gone a good mile or two that is when it happened. A resounding thump or boom echoed around a nearby cliff face. Off of it, my mate lay embedded in the wall, eyes wide with fear.

Before I knew it, dark, cold hands grasped my hind legs, pulling me strongly to the ground. A voice rang out, a dark, hated voice that spoke with hidden rage and amusement.

"Common Cavynthra, you know there is no use in running from me. Your mate is not nearly strong enough yet to defeat me, despite the predicament he is in." The darkness says, howling with laughter and unrestrained glee.

I shake my head in denial. He could do it. My mate had been training for thousands of years for this day, yet unexpected as it was.

I still could not slip free of the grasp, freezing spikes of pain running up my leg, into my head. My eyes go wide as I look frantically down, searching for my mate, wings beating heavy, cupping the air in great circular strokes.

He is getting up, right hand holding his left. His head is banged up, blood dripping in a endless flow. I roar to try and get his attention, but it is cut off as the cold, freezing grip picks that time to savagely start pulling me towards the ground.

My mate looks up, frightened. His eyes narrow in anger, while he starts to run frantically towards me, and the Darkness.

My wings give out as a particularly violent tug rips them out of unison. The cold grasp now encircles me, speeding my fall towards its intended target.

I blanked out after I hit the ground, but I wake to a scream yelling my name. The next thing I see as I slowly get up is my mate standing firm, arms outstretched, in a protective stance in front of me. I look beyond; the Darkness has a sword in his hand, stained with copious amounts of blood. I curl back a few a few feet, cowering like a cat.

How could this be! How could this have happened!

The Darkness laughs haughtily, slowly raising his sword toward both me and my mate.

While my mate's breath becomes ragged and hoarse, the Darkness speaks.

"You know that was futile. I always get what I want. Since you have so kindly changed her for me, I will end your life now and take her with me." He says, emphasizing always, before walking menacingly toward me.

The next part happened in a blur, as the Darkness was approaching me, could nearly touch me; my mate, who had been holding still, blood pouring out of him in rivers, leapt into action. Faster than humanly possible, he shoved me out of the way, despite his size and grappled the Darkness.

After a few terse moments, and some coughing from me, my mate was flung even more violently back into another mountain wall. Blood streaming in great quantities as he cracks the surface hard enough to cause a rock-slide off to the side. I stand back up, horrified, and slowly turn as I hear the Darkness approaching.

Before I knew it, I had been knocked down, drugged, and strapped down. I could barely move, less because of the drugs, but of the fear of the Darkness's smirk as we rode one of his big monsters up into space.

Now...Here I am, imprisoned in a cage, waiting for my love to rescue me.

I have been here for almost a year, accumulating numerous new scars and wounds from the unaccountable tortures the Darkness has dealt to me. He thinks I will break soon, Ha! My mate did not change me physically so that I could be broken so easily.

I had naturally been at the end of a dragon's long life, more so for me, but that is another story. My mate had said he would train for ten years, gaining the knowledge and capability to transform me and give me a new life.

My once beautiful hide is now marred with countless scars, wounds, and burns from many torturous nights and days. Now I just lay uselessly on the floor until the next one comes.

I had not been broken so far, but I could tell my will was failing even now. Of all the torture methods that could be used, fear was the greatest motivator. I had nearly cracked on some occasions, except for my belief that my mate would rescue me, and this war would be over again.

None too soon, I hear the sound of a door opening. Awkward, yet strong, must be one of the Darkness's quadruped minions, probably a dragon if I had to guess, from the obvious burns.

Loud clicks sound down the immeasurable hallway, a great mass plodding along to my cell.

The already dark color of my cell turns a slight purplish hue. A low growl issues from the owner, trying to rouse me. Not that I am just resting, it is just I am tired of doing anything around here.

The growl turns into a savage bark; definitely a dragon, and a big muscled one at that. I reluctantly open my eyes, slowly raising my head to look at a dark, black and purple outline of a humongous dragon.

My size is probably to that of where a human could sit, and walk around in my palm. This male dragon was even bigger, with jagged horns and a horrendous breath, even by dragon standards.

I blink a few times, trying to see more clearly. The dragon lifts a clawed hand and presses it against the lock of the cell, growling the whole way.

With a quick push of inward magic and a small click, the cell door swings outward.

The big male lumbers in, a fierce smile plastered on his jaw. I try to rise, but the male is not satisfied. He lunges, I close my eyes, but he just closes his jaws with unnecessary strength around my neck, pulling me roughly up. I flounder onto my feet while the male gets behind me. I subconsciously turn, and in doing so, frustrate the big male.

"Go." the male says in a low masculine tone, looking at me with the savage eyes of a lustful carnivore. I gulp and walk sideways towards the door, walking like a crab away from the male.

I start to turn when I catch a movement back towards where the big male had been. I shriek in surprise, but something hits me over my head, behind my horns, knocking me out. A laughing male dragon then starts to drag my crumpled mess up the stairs and into a waiting room. Along the way he says:

"Hehehehehehe, today's the day we will find out the limits of your endurance and will." he says, voice muffled by the package in his jaws.

"Today, you will bear the brunt off your mate's shame. You will be humiliated beyond what you know is possible. You will bear the Darkness's children, and once I am done, all hell will break lose. You will feel more pain than your mate did when the Darkness sliced him open. Hahahahahahahahaha." The male taunts the motionless form of the gold, silver and purple dragoness's body.

Leaving behind the cold embrace of the prison's hold, and into the jaws of pain and humility, the dragoness travels to her predestined fate...


	2. Freedom's Last Breath

**Short story**

**Fantasy year: Unknown**

Cold steel penetrates my hardened and bleeding scales around my legs as I hear the clacking of toes on a stone floor. My mind is foggy as I try and escape the hazy pain of confinement. My breath comes in short ragged gasps as I try to get enough air into my starving lungs. A throaty laugh echoes around in my head, taunting me of my predicament, of the pain I am in, and of the pain and shame to come.

The hazy fog lifts slightly as a cold breeze blows across my back and towards my head. The flap of wing beats can be faintly heard through the maze of pain and humility. I try to free myself of its grasp as a large mass of scales rubs up against my side, whispering promises of pleasure and freedom. I pause in my efforts to break free of my mind as a slight tingling runs up my spine, triggering half forgotten memories of better times. I retreat into the back of my mind, waiting for the sensation to go away, slowly remembering through the haze of pain what brought me here.

The sound of an angry growl frightens me as a tail lashes out to hit my flank. The sting of the hit brings me further into a drug induced sleep. Along with the numerous cuts and scrapes, I also have a pendent or charm tightly secured to the base of my neck. I faintly hear a furious debate going on, the words a whisper, too soft to make out. As I drift deeper into sleep, I bolt of electricity suddenly courses through my body, ravaging my mind, increasing the pain of all my wounds, as well as the lately surfaced pleasure.

The strain of the shock is too much for me to take as I fall into a coma, two dragons arguing relentlessly around me.

The next sound I perceive is of water dripping in the distance. I try to gather my strength to work my way out of the maze of stinging pain. The blow I received was not fetal, nor was it life threatening. I slowly start to come out of the haze as I hear faint hushing noises all around me. They whisper words of encouragement and hope, while speaking of death and despair. I pull away, seeking refuge within my mind once more.

Suddenly, my eyes fly open as a river of water is violently dumped onto my head. The perpetrator wisps back through a door before I could make out what was happening. I lift my head as I blink my eyes, trying to get rid of any water collecting there. Before my head rises too much, chains jangle as they are pulled taut. I try to move forward but other chains hold me in place. A rush of fear washes over me as I start to look around to see where I am. The room I am in is big, almost massive in size, able to contain probably twenty dragons more or less my size. I spot numerous ornate riches and painting hung high on the walls, depicting gruesome battles and victories. I recognize one of them as an earlier battle between the Darkness and my mate.

Seeing this snaps me out of my reverie as I remember where I am. Screw the details of the room, I am still a prisoner! I thrash around, only to be blinded by a wall of pain, almost making me black out. I slow down my breath to keep conscious, not wanting another splash of water on my face. I wiggle my body, the tail wound on my flank throbbing painfully slow, making me wince.

The realization then dawns on me of the strange position I am in. I try to move forward but cannot, as there is a solid block of concrete below me with my various other appendages chained to the ground or ceiling. My legs are kept apart by a strong piece of steel, while my tail hangs nearly vertical from the ceiling. My maw is closed shut, bounded by several layers of strong leather. My front legs are chained to the cinder-block, rising just enough so I keep my balance, while at the same time forcing me to bend over, letting anyone who passes behind me a clear and unobstructed view of my slit. My wings, which had been clean cut of any wing leather, now lay tightly bound to my back.

Fear and dread creep into me as a sound echoes within the halls leading to this massive room. The same big, muscular purple/ black male dragon who knocked me out now walks towards me with an air of confidence. He strides around me with a smug grin on his face. His nose closing and opening frantically as he takes in my lovely scent, looking to humiliate me beyond what I know.

"Well well well. What does my little dragoness think about this now, hmm? You did not think we would try something like this eventually, no?" The big male says, coming to rest on his haunches right in front of me. I narrow my eyes as he stares at me, willing me to do something, to defy his wishes. My breath comes in slow and shallow breaths as I wait to see what he will do. As I stare at him, I get a pretty good look at what he really looks like.

His face is covered in small imperceptible scars. His black horns are jagged and sharp, twisting and turning in fearsome designs. His chest plates shine with a brilliant gleam of black with a hint of purple. The scales on his front legs bulged out, trying to contain all the muscle beneath, His wings are swirls of purple, fading to a light red near the end. His wing tips have vicious razor edges on them, able to slice through scales as easily as teeth break bone. His back legs are even lumpier than his front. They simply explode with muscle, rippling to every slight movement he makes to keep himself balanced. The end of his tail wields a fearsome dagger, sharp enough to cut through diamond and bone easily while the menacing looking spikes down his back curve inward to his back as if daggers were stuck hilt deep in his hide. His underbelly is a pale gray/purple, the scales getting indefinitely smaller as they progress to his hind legs. The slit that contains his draconic cock can be seen slightly bulging from the arousal of my smell. The scales on his flanks are marred with lengthy scars of glorious battles or hideous torture.

The contest of wills endures for what seems like forever, me staring at him while he smiles haughtily over my position. Before it goes on much longer however, a deep rumble echoes through the whole palace structure, raining dirt and debris from above. I close my eyes instinctively as the big male covers himself with his right wing. Muttering a small string of curses, he turns back to me saying:

"Well, looks like I cannot delay this any longer, but why would I when it would lead us both to great pleasure." He says in a deep baritone voice, smiling evilly.

I gulp as I am reminded of who captured me. If what I guess is right, my mate will be ashamed of me for having broken down in a time like this.

No! I cannot, will not give up. Not for anything. I will hang on for my mate. No matter what kind of pain I am in, I will always have my will, able to make my own choices.

Soon enough though, the big drake is up and around, stalking me like a predator. I try to keep him in sight, but it is impossible with all these chains holding me down. I feel his breath around me, taking in my scent as he pauses for a while beside me.

"Hmmm, not receptive yet. Well, I can change that. The Darkness knows how to break ones soul, to make it so that you will be screaming for death instead of torture, but it will not come!" he says, finishing with a hearty laugh which sounds like an avalanche.

I think of what he could mean. Not rec... No... He could not mean that, could he? I can only go into heat when I want to. It is how my mate designed me when I was on the last leg of my life.

It had been wonderful, knowing that I would be able to continue to be with the one I love. Even for a dragon's impressive lifespan, ranging from some five hundred years to an astonishing four thousand or so, give or take a hundred years. Me, I had been influenced by my mates presence. By him being near me for a few decades when we first found each other, then being reunited again once the first war started, I have been able to live for more than ten-thousand years because of him. But even then, life has its limits.

He had proposed that after the thirtieth celebration of the Darkness's defeat, he would change me. One of the abilities I got was, after I turned ten years old and went through my first heat, I could go into it whenever I wanted, but it had to be four to five months after I had laid eggs, if I had. Other than that, it was mine to command, either for when we wanted a son or daughter, or for increased pleasure.

Now, it might...was going to be used against me. I do not know how, I can feel they have a way of breaking me, and I will hate it every step of the way.

"No" I say defiantly. "I will never bow down before you or your master. Do with me what you like, but I will not break." Even though that is hardly the truth, I still steel myself for what he could do. Of all the torture they have done to me, if what I think they will be doing next is any testament to my will, I will not, cannot break.

"Now, now my little dragoness. Let us just relax and this will be over soon enough. You will soon be the mother of two fathers. Yes, after me, the Darkness will have his turn, but only when I am done. He has given me express permission to let me do anything necessary to get you gravid." he says, tongue lapping over his muzzle in a lust filled way.

I blink in fear so deep it almost steals my breath. I gather myself enough to speak my mind to him about what they will be doing. I know the Darkness did not capture me for nothing, but the knowledge I am helpless to stop it is no less painful than the vague thought of it five years ago.

"Only I can make myself go into heat. I would NEVER mate with you. You would have to kill me before I sired your, or the Darkness's decrepit eggs!" I shout telepathically in defiance, my maw still bound with layers of leather. Just what he wanted to hear of course.

"Oh contrary. All that torture was not all for naught my dear dragoness. We did not just do it out of spite for your mate. We are intending to sire an evil army of dark dragons from you, just like we once did with your mate. We now have the means of forcing you into heat multiple times even after you have laid eggs. You will become evil, as your mate had once experienced for himself, if you do not remember?" He says smugly.

He stands in front of me, slowly lifting a clawed hand as it travels to my crystal gem on the top of my head. That is another thing.

My mate had given me three crystal gems in my new form when I hatched. One on top, a blue crystal on my head for me to control my magic with, a green one on my chest, for the life I have, and a white one on my tail, in case of an emergency. I have not been able to use that one so far, my mate saying I will know when to use it when it becomes most apparent. Maybe for me to use when they try to turn me evil? I do not know.

He extends one claw, slowly lowering it onto the blue surface. I try to prepare myself for the pain I am about to go through by taking slow, deep breaths as his claw slowly travels to my crystal, but nothing could come close to what I actually go through. When he touches my crystal, pain beyond what I could possibly think of, all the torture I had gone through wrapped into one agonizing touch as it erupts all throughout my body as my magic fights to ward off the evil touch. I thrash in pain as the drake relentlessly smashes down my barriers, rummaging through my mind. The more walls I throw up, the more he smashes down. His power is unbelievable as I start to shake where I stand, my breath coming in short, heavy gasps, scales clink together in a barrage of sharp pins and needles. My tail jangles the chains holding it vertical, stretching it taut. My wings barely move under the strain of my bindings, my head completely still, unable to move as he burrows deeper and deeper into my head. The combined force of every wound I have ever taken is not even close enough to compare to what I am feeling. Soon enough, the pain stops. I lay panting heavily through my nostrils as I try to catch my breath. What he wanted in my head was beyond me, but by the smug look on his face, I figure he found it.

"Ah, so that is how you do it." He says mischievously.

My eyes bug out as he then lowers his claw onto my green chest crystal, leaving my magic dark and tainted, but not holy subdued.

My mind screams in agony as he lowers his claw ever so slowly on the crystal. With just one touch and no moment to rest from the last assault on my magic crystal, my mind is blown to bits. Jolts of lightning course through my veins, igniting every sense of pleasure in my body. My sex starts to quiver in unrestrained bliss as my body is assaulted with waves of unending pleasure. My slit starts to gap like a fish as my vent starts to spasm and move as a massive orgasm rocks me as a cascade of feminine juices gush out of my vent. Vaginal juices slosh down onto the cold hard ground as my vent continues to writhe and stretch in immense pleasure. I clench my maw shut as my brain is bombarded with wave after wave of sheer bliss. My body quakes as every scale clinks together in sharp pokes of pins and needles.

I continue to writhe in both pleasure and pain, growling like a plaintive hatchling as his touch lingers much longer than last time. My wings strain against their chains, trying to break free, jerking in uncontrollable, spasmodic movements. All this happens while the big drake laughs maliciously at me, urging me on.

After what seemed like hours, he lifts his claw and sets it back down. Compared to my magic crystal which only had a small presence of dark color, my life crystal is smothered in blackness. Barely any green penetrates the black visage covering my life, slowly turning me evil, but not yet.

"Now my sweet dragoness, I have forced you into heat. For the next week or so, you will be mine to do as I want. I will have you bursting with my seed, spilling out onto your thighs. It will be sweet! This will not even be the most painful moment in your life." he says with a snarl as he starts to circle around me once more.

"Please" I plead futilely as he listlessly continues on with his rant. "P…pl…please stop."

Without even hearing my plea for him to stop, he continues on with his thought. "Yes, I do say so myself, nice work. It would not take a mental genius to realize how you put yourself into heat, quite pathetic really, imagining your mate, wanting to have hatchlings with him, Ha!" I growl inwardly as he says that. Of all the things he could have said, he chose to say that. My mate will definitely not be happy when he meets this dragon, after I tell him what he said. Before I can think of insulting words to call him he comes to a stop at my slowly leaking vent after having circled twice. He slowly brings his snout up to my slit and takes a long, deep breath.

"Ah! Nothing like the smell of a dragoness's feminine juices to get you nice and hard." he says with a chuckle.

I start to whimper, the sound coming out muffled through my bindings on my mouth as he oh so slightly presses his snout against my slick vent, flicking out his tongue to have a taste of me. He starts moving his tongue in teasing circles around my hidden clitoris, which is quickly emerging due to my forced heat. Strikes of pleasure ride up my spine as the innumerable amounts of bliss become waves of sheer agony to me. Every so often he would push past my slick, wet folds and slowly lick my inner walls only to pull back quickly, causing me to groan and hiss in a mix of pleasure and remorse.

He shifts his hind legs a little closer to sit down, putting his paws on my rump, holding me still as I continuously try to fight the rising ache in my inflaming vent. The delicacy of my broken mind making it hard to form any coherent idea or thought of disgust. He smiles maliciously as he continues to assault my sex, pulling away every time I start to clench up, then moving in slow, con sensuous circles to tease me. The assault never seems to end, his tongue never getting tired. I can smell his overwhelming musk fill the air, proliferating my nostrils, making me gag in disgust.

He suddenly pulls away completely as I start to come to an intense orgasm. The sudden vacancy of his tongue leaves me with only a slight tremble of pleasure as my juices creep out of my now hugely swollen vent and trickle teasingly down my inner thighs onto the cold, hard floor. I can hear him lapping up the mess on his maw as he stands up to move around to face me face to face. I hold in my breath as I get a glimpse of his mating tool.

It is immense, extending a few inches past his waist. His member is a dark red color, webbed with veins of black starting from the base of his single bulbous knot. At the top of his member is a large flare like a horse, but it is a spear with pointy edges flowing backwards. At the base up a few centimeters from his knot is a pair of monstrous spiked ridges on the underside of his member. They pulse slightly with a dark glowing light. A few beads of pre-cum emerge from his vastly aroused cock, jumping a few meters every so often to the beat of his evil heart.

He now turns towards me once he reaches my face. I get a clear and unobstructed view of his member, pulsing with an evil aura, ready to change and morph to its owners desire.

"Big don't you think? I think it will do nicely to make you comply. Not that it would change anything. Forcing you into heat was not the only thing I did, oh no." He says mischievously. My eyes widen as his chuckle grows into laughter on the light of my realization.

"Yes, my little golden purple dragoness, I did not harm your magic gem as much as your life gem, you see? By the end of the month you will have turned evil, obeying me and my masters every whim whether you like it or not!" He says in a hysterical fit of laughter.

Once his chuckling ceased, his face took on a series look. I gulp as I dread what is coming next; I will be torn shreds if he does that!

"Now...Open up." He states plainly. I simply stare at him, unsure if he realizes I cannot do that since my mouth is bound shut.

..."Oh my, I seem to have forgotten something." He says in a mocking tone of forgetfulness.

"Oh well, I can change that." He replies, coming closer and lifting a single, razor blade talon-ed finger. He expertly slices through all seven layers of leather without touching my scales, quickly freeing my mouth to do what I want. In a flash, I take a deep breath, preparing to use my magic to intensify my flames to incinerate him into ashes. Even though I said before I would only use them as a last resort, what he thinks of doing would certainly tear me in two. But before I have the chance to even breath in so much as a pint, his right foot lashes out, clamping my jaw firmly shut so I can do nothing but let out a strangled "Mfph! Mfph! Mfph!" as I try to breathe through my nostrils. His grin turns into a smug smile as a makes a Tsk-Tsk sound, as far as possible as a dragon can do.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk my little dragoness, that is not a very wise thing to do in your position." He says haughtily. "You know what will happen if I mysteriously cease to be."

I try to slow my rapidly beating heart as the thought of all the pain I would endure if this dragon died was too much. I just stand still and growl as menacingly as I can, even despite the idea of what is going to happen next.

"Heh, that is much more like it, now, _Jin-Te._" He says. My body suddenly goes as stiff as steel, making it so I could not move one bit. The big male Drake now removes his clawed paw (Hehe, that rhymed) and sets it down tentatively on the ground, watching to see if I do anything else. I try to open my mouth but it's like a 200 lb anvil is keeping my mouth closed. I wriggle to try and open it, but all to no avail.

"Ah, much better. Now you will have to do what I say, seeing as how the only part of your body you can move is your mouth... was your mouth. I think it would be very fitting if you knew my name before I did this, don't you think? Well, it is Kerberos. Kind of cool, no? It is Latin for "demon of the pit", quite fitting for me actually." He says gleefully. "Now, let us begin. Open your mouth, wide." He commands loudly.

Unwillingly, my maw slowly opens as wide as it can go. Saliva drips from the top of my mouth unchecked as he waits patiently to see if his spell is working.

"Good good, now, be a good little dragoness and obey me." And with that, he lunges, throwing his weight onto my shoulders and prods my open mouth with his enormous member.

I try to shy away, but the spell holds me in place. His pre-cum is slathered onto my face and over my eyes as he relentless dry humps the air. His member bumping into my nose and eyes repeatedly

In one second, he slows down, looking back to currently position his member. I still have the ability to breathe on my own, which I grudgingly thank him for. Taking the brief pause, I take a gulp of air as he prepares to thrust into my throat. Almost predicting what I was going to do, with movement faster than I can possibly comprehend, he moves forward, putting his whole weight on my diminutive frame. Putting his clawed hands on my rump, he shoves his massive member down my throat, making me choke and gag on it as just the flared head of his member and a few inches after are thrust violently forward. The reflexive gag measures of my mouth spasm in quick, short pulses. Kerberos growls and grunts in pure pleasure as the massaging of my throat against his oversensitive member throw him over the plain of overwhelming bliss.

He now slowly walks forward with his back legs to shove more of his gigantic member inside of me. My throat begins to straighten as inch after agonizingly painful inch are thrust into my sore throat. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to escape the overwhelming musk of his maleness and the blinding sourness of his pre-cum as they start to water.

His front paws grab onto my rump, his huge form lumbering over my petite shape, forcing me to address his pressing needs. His claws punch into my diamond like hide, drawing trails of blood which flow down my thighs, further enhancing my pain. Ever so slowly he forces his member down my throat, gag reflex already on overdrive; I futilely try to breathe through my snout. The sounds and noises made by Kerberos are contest to the state of pleasure he is in.

My mind races with ideas on what I should do. If I end him quickly, or as quick as I can, it would only do to get me gravid that much faster. But if I prolong his pleasure, the more pain and suffering I would go through. The shattered pieces of my still fragile mind work gently as I try to formulate a coherent plan.

Meanwhile, Kerberos's attempts at plunging into my throat are more than successful. His unyielding muscles are more than powerful enough to trudge through any weather, be it physical or material. I can feel his pleasure rising as his ridges start to enter my mouth. My teeth dangle precariously over his most precious tool. His jaws are clenched in pure bliss; his claws tear streaming lines of blood onto my golden rump and faint wisps of smoke trail from his nostrils as I wonder how long it is until he goes ballistic.

Unsurprisingly, after seven minutes of forcing his member down my bulging throat, he takes two small steps back, and thrusts deeply. I roar in pain, or try to as my throat vibrates intensely as his over-sized cock nearly tears my throat in two, my neck scales spreading apart from each other in protest against the intruder. His wings spread out wide, beating the air, pounding the air into submissiveness as he cools me off. My eyes close shut as tears start to flow, his member making my sore throat burn with the need to breath. Walls of pain block my view, spots and colors fading and entering like a circus act. My chest rumbles ominously as my nostrils work over time to provide enough air for me.

My unwillingly undulating tongue caress's his rock hard erection. His head is bent over my tail, clinging to my rump as he continues to thrust slowly. The smoke starts to contain flakes of flames as he uses his own dark magic to hold his orgasm back. Something bumps against my snout as I blearily open my eyes. Staring at me in the face is his bulbous knot. My eyes bug out as his knot repeatedly hits my mouth, trying to enter. Under his breath I can hear Kerberos whisper.

"Oh..Oh yeah, so tight, so good. Give it to me! Move that tongue little dragoness, work it for me! Ohhhh, uh, yeah."

I silently shake my mind. Typical Drakes.

He continues to thrust relatively slowly into my mouth, making sure to make his member slick. In the next few moments, all hell breaks loose.

Kerberos lets out a preemptive roar that shakes the foundation of the seemingly enormous castle. Moving his back legs closer, he lets out a complex series of grunts and growls, overcome with animal desire.

"Uungh! Ooh... Uuugnh Eengh, Uuungh! MMmmm."

Not sure what to think, my thought is interrupted as he pulls as far out as he can given the proximity of his hind legs to my face. His powerful hind leg muscles bulge from out of his hide, predominantly displaying individual strands of muscle as they contract and expand rhythmically. He thrusts quickly into my mouth and down my throat, ending at his bulbous knot. His second thrust is faster as he starts to lose himself to his animal instincts. He rams his member hard down my throat, making me gag harder than before causing Kerberos to let out a long drawn growl..."Ooooooooh... yeah... So soft, sooo gooood." He murmurs in a daze.

After thrust number two, they begin to grow frantic. He speeds up, moving in a blur. His bulbous knot starts to expand as the black webbing of veins protruding from his member start to pulse and shift as if they had a life of their own. I can feel he is getting closer, losing control over his ability to use his magic to stave off his orgasm. I gag relentlessly as he pounds my face and throat like a dragon possessed. His wings tighten up and flap in jerky sporadic movements, twisting and churning the air in a great hailstorm of dust and debris.

Suddenly, I feel a gripping force on my mouth, forcing it to open up more as I hear a conscious thought come from Kerberos. "Come on, open up for my knot, you know you want to." He says, laughing hysterical in his mind.

The pain is over flowing within my body as both my mouth and throat threaten to rip apart. I try to lessen the pain with my magic as his knot starts to slowly enter my widened jaws as well as swell to an enormous size. I can only grasp a tiny amount of my power, and what I can is dark and tainted. I use what I can secretively to reduce the pain mainly in my jaw, but not before they crack and split to allow entrance to Kerberos's inflated knot. Blood spills from the side of my mouth in opened wounds. The surprise in the shear amount of pain is too much for me as I immediately lose concentration of any hold I had on my magic.

I groan in immense pain and agony, my throat shuttering with indefinable contractions, pulsing and massaging Kerberos's rock hard cock as he snarls, grunts and growls in unrestrained pleasure. My jaws clamp firmly around at the end of his member past his knot, my whole throat and then some contain all of his steel erection. My teeth mean nothing as I vaguely think through the pain induced haze I once again enter that he dulled my teeth.

His member starts to pulsate and jump within my throat. I can feel the webbing of veins on his member growing and moving wildly now. The tip of his draconically flared head pushes against the bottom of my throat in sickening thuds. His wings push and pull the air frantically around the space we occupy. He bites my upright tail in a lustful craze. The pain overwhelms me as I begin to black out, my vision blurring as I try to fight the eventful oncoming gush of his seed.

Within three minutes, he cannot take it anymore. With a rip of flesh and a strangled roar of unrelenting pain, he explosively orgasms. He tears a chunk of flesh out of my gold/silver and purple hide, drawing turrets of blood from the base of my tail to spill down onto his clenched face. His massive roar shatters my ears, rending me temporarily death. His member grows immensely hard within a few seconds as well as his already huge knot. Scalding hot semen gushes out of his members dramatically flared head in great blobs as it rushes down my throat and into my stomach as his member jumps and pulses madly. The force of the ejection is enough to make me gag uncontrollably. My eyes stay wide open as his semen breaks past my stomach to start to force it to expand. I groan weakly in the indefinite wall of growing pain and slight pleasure as a massive, unintended orgasm rocks my body seconds later. From all the teasing earlier, Kerberos had left my vent slick and needy with desire. All that pleasuring now erupts in one massive wave of sheer bliss. An unending river of fluid rushes out of my vastly pink and overly swollen sex and cliterous. Lightning fast spasms take over my movements as I weakly wiggle under my confinement; constrained by numerous amounts of chains and the crushing weight of Kerberos upon my back, squeezing the breath out of me as his hips buck and roll in pleasure. My vent continues to gush massive amounts of orgasmic fluids as my brain is overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure of this experience.

The seemingly endless sea of cum never stops, my stomach ballooning out to make it look like I am two years overdue with more than sixteen medium sized eggs. The relentless stream of cum finally slows down after five minutes of endless pulsing. Kerberos's erection quickly softens as his flared head pops free out of the opening of my stomach as he suddenly drops his full weight down on me, exhausted, breaking a few ribs and puncturing some of my less vital organs. I roar as much I as can in the ocean of pain. My own orgasm dies down slowly, making my eyes very droopy out of pain, pleasure and my own pure exhaustion. My chest rattles dangerously with the strain of my breathing. My hind legs become jello, barely able to hold me up. Thankfully, the chains still holding my mortally wounded tail support my weight, if not just barely. The pain in my tail screams relentlessly in my head. His teeth had scraped bone, leaving a very painful and open wound continuously oozing blood.

Kerberos's gigantic member finally softens up enough to retreat back into his vaginal slit. My throat and mouth immediately clamp shut out of exhaustion and cramping. I whimper weakly in pain as the scales and very sensitive tissue where both upper and lower halves of my jaw meet continue to bleed unattended. Rolling waves of intense nausea rack my head as I feel every intense urge to revolt against the unwelcome intruder in my stomach. My front legs shake violently against bloody coated steel chains as vomit slowly and murderously travel up my very sore and abused throat. White seamen tinted with the last vestiges of whatever meal I last had before I was dragged out into this torture room seep out of my tired and bleeding jaws and onto my chest and the block of stone beneath me, staining it whitish brown.

Ultimately giving in to the inevitable fate that has befallen me, my breath coming in ragged gasps, I slowly lay my head as best I can onto the messy concrete cinder-block that is holding up most of my weight. The darkness surrounds me as my vision darkens and threatens to go black. Before I leave the realm of consciousness, I feel a great weight removing itself from atop my body.

"Urgh! Oooohhh! That was the best orgasm I have had in the past millennium. Hmmmmmm, my little dragoness survived the onslaught of my seed? Well, maybe your useless mate isn't so pathetic as I had thought him to be now?" The voice of Kerberos says tiredly as he extricates himself off of me.

"I should let you rest and... Probably heal that wound before it gets infected. You didn't think you could die on us now huh?" He says questioningly. I can feel his hot arid breath as he lowers himself to speak to my face.

"Just wait until tomorrow my little dragoness." He says with a maniacal chuckle. His breath washing over me like a tidal wave of acid.

"Your other end is in for it tomorrow. Breath your last breath of freedom my love, because starting now, you are now one of use!" He says victoriously. I cringe as he uses the word love, but any forms of a growl escape me as to what he says next.

"My seed will not only turn you evil, but over the course of the coming months…no…years! You will be filled with my demonic eggs and the Darkness's as well! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He continues to laugh manically as the sound fades into the distance. My will to hold on fades much more quickly now. I accept the path of my fate and fade into oblivion, giving up my last breath to say a silent "I am sorry" to my beloved mate before I pass out into another coma...


	3. Lesson's In Humility

**Short Story**

**Fantasy Year: Unknown**

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Splash...Drip...Drip.. .Drip...Drip...Splash...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip. ..Splash...

Repetitiveness. Endless. It goes on forever, when will it ever end. My mind is awash with unbearable pain. The constant Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Splash... is making me go mad. When will it ever end. My head pounds like a thousand bulls on a rampage. Anything could be better than the endless pain and ache in my tail.

My tail.

That thought awakens me slightly to what had recently happened. Oh the pain! Make it stop, please! I scream within my mind.

Something soft and warm now engulfs my tail, it rests on the floor but it still feels suspended by something that won't go away. I remember the large gash that Kerberos tore into my tail base. The unimaginable pain even overpowered the overwhelming throbbing sensation in my stomach as I vainly tried to push out his seed. It did not matter that I had vomited his semen along with the last of my lunch; I am still going to end up in the same state and positions before long.

Then what is keeping him from not dragging me back to that god-forsaken room and taking me like a feral dragon and making me gravid? (Sigh) The fact he forced me into heat is undeniable. The constant spikes of pure pleasure jolt over my spine every now and again as I unconsciously shift in my sleep.

My coma like state ended awhile ago I can somehow tell. The pain in my tail is now reduced to a dull throb, ever so present as the tail wound to my flank was, but now it seems that someone has healed my wound for me. No doubt it was Kerberos. Even in my hazy dream like state, I can still remember those last words he said that continuously haunt me.

"I should let you rest and... Probably heal that wound before it gets infected. You didn't think you could die on us now huh?" He said questioningly. I can remember feeling his hot arid breath as he lowered himself to speak to my face.

"Just wait until tomorrow my little dragoness." He said with a maniacal chuckle. His breath washed over me like a tidal wave of acid.

"Your other end is in for it tomorrow. Breath your last breath of freedom my love, because starting now, you are now one of use!" He finished victoriously. I cringed as he uses the word love, but any forms of a growl escape me as to what he says next.

Pitiful, to know I will soon be turned evil by the very being my mate was born to fight. (Sniff.)

Anyway, I guess it is about time I wake up to see what is happening. With the prospect of waking, I can also feel the dread and inevitability of what is coming next.

My mouth is sore, oh so sore from the abuse it ngh! got. huff...huff...huff...Wha...What was...Oh...Another spike. My feet, forefront and back curl and clench instinctively as I once again unconsciously move my body, writhing in the pleasure caused by my body in heat.

Damn! This heat is now a curse. How can I ever move without feeling a flare or wave of pleasure that will surely bring me to my knees? I huff again mentally as I vainly struggle to rise from this sea of constant pain and pleasure.

I groan slightly as I slowly start to come around. All my limbs either feel numb or throb with immense pain. My tail weakly scraps on the hard solid ground of my cell.

Of course. back in my cell. Where else would I go?

Drip...Drip...Drip...Ngh! Damn! What is making that noise! I make another attempt to come out of my hazy dream like state. The soreness in my throat is agonizing as crusted blood cracks and drips anew as my head rises a few pitiful inches from the ground before dropping back down like an anvil. OW.

While I try to wake up, the door to the jail opens with a rusty protest. Kerberos comes down the hall to check on his patient which hopefully has not died yet as that would be really unfortunate for him. As he comes around the corner and approaches her cell, he can see her wriggling lightly either in hopes of waking up or from a horrifying nightmare. He hoped it was the latter, but he had to do his job. With another pulse of dark magic and the well oiled click of the petite dragoness's cell door, Kerberos strides slowly into the cage where he he now gazes at their ultimate prize.

"Humph" Puffing out a thick black trail of smoke from his nostrils, he walks to the backside of the dragoness.

Aaaaahhh. I scream inside my mind as a flash of pain enters my tail and travels down my spine. On its way it tickles my over inflamed cloaca. Ngh! haaa! Please! Make it stop! I cry out in my mind. To my complete surprise, it does stop. The pressure I had felt on my tail when the bolt of pain flared through my body remains though. I stop trying to wake up as an all too familiar presence enters my mind.

"Well hello my little dragoness hehehe. It looks like you are enjoying yourself eh?" Kerberos speaks in an oddly calming voice. While all this was going on, my breath had become more ragged, nostrils flaring wide, trying to provide enough air for my lungs.

"wh..o...you...want.w...me?" I ask weakly. Mind still in tatters after Kerberos had barged into my mind who knows how long ago.

"Is it a crime to come and check up on how you're doing? I did bite you rather deep a few weeks ago. The Darkness wanted me to make you gravid the day after but I would not allow it. I told him if you died, then our...His plan would not work out. He still would have gotten his revenge, killing you, but he has other plans, and is striving to make them come true while he has the available resources."

My mind works slowly as I repeat what he just said. Check up on me? Plans? I generally knew what his plans were but. No, that could not be it. I futily try to tell myself. Evil does not have any compassion for the forces of good. But, yet again. He said he had talked The Darkness out of having him mate me forcefully, probably while I was still in my coma all those weeks...Wait...Weeks!

"A simple thank you would suffice my little dragoness." He says haughtily as an ever so familiar scent begins to tickle my nose as I listen to him talk within my head.

"W...wh...why?" I mentally ask shakily with my eyes still shut. Even though I can probably tell what he is going to say. I must hear it for myself. While he spoke, I remembered that he had corrupted both my magic and life crystal and that I would be starting to turn evil, but not yet he had said...Why... I say to myself as I hear him speak again.

"Why? You ask. Because you will be one of use soon. Once I mate with you today, my seed will then fertilize your plentiful supply of eggs, thus starting the making of our dark dragon army. Why? Because if you died, The Darkness probably would have killed me for accidentally killing you before you provided him with his army of dark dragons. And if you have not noticed, I have been healing your tail over these last few weeks. The past week you came out of your coma. I did not fully heal your tail before because of the implications and troubles that might have happened if I woke you forcibly or too soon from your coma. The Darkness was not happy one bit, let me tell you. But now that you are all healed, let'sss get down to bussinesss." Kerberos says with a slight hisss at the end while pulling his snout into a menacing sneer.

I try again more successfully this time to rise out of the hazy confinement of my mind, but the shattered bits keep flitting away. My body moves, but my eyes do not open. With a powerful sigh, Kerberos speaks up.

"Uuugh! You have got to be kidding me. Wouldn't you be able to awake on your own. Your so called mate is a poor excuse for a husband. How did he ever find it within himself to change you so you could live even longer?" He says unknowingly taunting me.

My eyes snap open when he talks dirt about my mate. Even after all the abuse I have taken, that is one thing I will simply NOT tolerate.

"Yo...You ta..t...take...Th...tha...That...back..." I growl waveringly as I ever so slowly turn onto my stomach and push off, rising off the ground in determined intervals. My scales rattle in protest as my limps strain against the load of my weight and cry out in pain while burning from the strain of not moving for so long. My eyes narrow to slits as a trickle of smoke comes out my nostrils.

Seeing me take a stand for my mate and talking with my maw instead of my frail mind, he stares at me wide eyed as my whole body, my whole frame shakes dangerously as I try to remain standing through sheer will alone. Even after everything I had been through, I still seem to find just a hint of hope within all these clouds of pitch black smog.

Faint throbs of pleasure seep from my heated vent...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Ngh! A particular slight movement on my part as I carefully move my right back leg unsteadily forward to balance myself causes me to drop a few inches lower to the ground. Seizing the chance and nice fortune of my distraction, Kerberos leaps forward, propelled by his overly muscular hind legs as he shoves me the rest of the way to the ground, pinning me with one bulging foreleg. The sudden pounce takes me by surprise as my whole body clenches up in a mini-orgasm, vaginal juices flowing freely out of my vent as he pins me to the ground.

"You think you can fight this do you little dragoness?!" He sneers at me viciously, teeth scant inches from my ears. "If the first time I fucked you was not enough, then today I will surely break your will." A growl steadily rises in the back of his throat as he continues to put more pressure onto the part of my throat right behind my skull. "Don't think I have not healed you mouth either or you would not be able to talk. I have half a mind right now to break into your mind right now and force your body to remain in heat for as long as I deem worthy!" He snarls, drool dripping from his sharp, dagger like teeth onto my scared hide.

I slowly release the tension within all my muscles the best I can as his teeth move steadily closer to my vulnerable throat. It is true, I did say goodbye to my mate last time, yet, why do I find it in myself to fight back even though anything on this planet, wherever I am, could very easily kill me if I ever tried to escape? I growl a lowly tone of submission while turning my eyes away from him, hoping to satisfy the hungry drake. The scent I smelled earlier becomes stronger as he prepares to take me to the big room where I am to be mated forcefully and become gravid.

Seeing me shrink within myself, Kerberos moves his left clawed paw onto my snout, pushing down so I could hardly breathe while increasing the pressure on the back of my throat ever so slightly.

"If you ever stand up again." Kerberos growls threateningly low, making the whole cell vibrate. "I will show you no mercy, and neither will he." He chuckles, smoke trailing from his nostrils as his musky scent starts to pervade the air like a fire in a contained room. I start to blink my eyes, futily trying to keep my eyes from crying.

Before long, he speaks those two words of power as he did once before. "Jin-Te" Kerberos barks while growling in a deep, resonate, lustful voice. Without even thinking about it, I know that his massive draconic phallus is slowly emerging from his slick vaginal slit.

My muzzle is then firmly clamped shut by the same weight as before. No matter what I do, I cannot open my maw. I close my eyes in resignation, whole body going limp from the foreboding terror of what is going to come next.

"Good" Kerberos rumbles ominously. "But I am not going to knock you out this time" he chuckles tauntingly.

My eyes open gradually as he pulls back both his paws and bites down slightly less rough than the last time. My body hangs like a cat being carried by her mother by their scruff. Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...D rip... That sound again. I vainly try to look back into the cell as Kerberos deftly hoists my neck higher from the ground while my tail continues to numbly scrap along the solid ground. My front and hind legs also hang beside my frame as he raises me.

I get a glimpse of something translucent before we turn a corner to head to a door out of the jail. My eyes go wide as I realize that it is my feminine juices that are dripping from my wet sex. I whimper a little as every time Kerberos puts a front leg down, he jostles me roughly in his mouth, making my slick walls rub against each other unobtrusively.

He carries me up a set of stairs, closing the door to the jail behind us with his tail, the jail that holds my hope...My will...

I close my eyes to try and drown out the gradual rise in pleasure from my heated vent as it continuously trickles rivers of fluids down my hind legs and onto the floor, making a trail of where we have traveled. With every step Kerberos makes, his proud dragonhood slides free from its confinement, bobbing up and down with each of his steps. My wings hand limp against my sides, still shredded of every last fiber of leather as they also bob in time to Kerberos's steps, useless. Never able to fly again. At least not any time soon.

Kerberos twists and turns a multitude of times, heading down different halls, climbing some staircases, going down some. It must have felt like hours because he stops suddenly and moves forward to a heavily locked door. I open my eyes from my awkward position on the ground, weirdly have no energy left to move or fight as I accept my inevitable fate.

I watch as Kerberos lifts his right front leg and places it firmly onto the heavily locked door. He jaw moves and his tail swishes back and forth while he works his dark magic on the door to open it. Could this be the big room I was in the first time? I wonder as I spy his mutated member hanging limply behind his muscular hind legs. Only now do I clearly get to see what color he is as the lighting in the big room was horrible. Low hanging torches dot the walls of the hallways every ten feet or so, providing enough illumination so that I can see fairly clearly with my enhanced dragon sight. I must have been drugged last time as my vision was slightly blurry. The same cleaving dagger protrudes from his tail, swaying from side to side as he concentrates on unlocking the door. His back is riddled with many more spines than I thought of before, splitting into two, then three rows as it reaches his hind legs and upper neck. Hollowed out areas like some swords hint at places where there could be hidden stores of poison should anyone attack from above.

His color is like that of midnight black. His back legs ripple continuously with packed muscle. Purple scutes line the back of his ragged hind legs, the same as his front legs. Smaller scales progress down his leg to his toes, getting indefinitely smaller. Hints of pale gray/purple peek out from his underbelly, mixing together in a conglomerate mess. His wings are partly extended as the spell drags on to open the door. Midnight black at the edges of his wing limps that gradually change in swirls to purple than to a light red. The same hollowed out bone structures adorn his wing claws, an imperceptible bugle indicating a possible spot where his poison glands might be. I then look at his horns, jutting out from behind his skull like a blade warped by fire. They go in a straight line before turning slightly downwards and to the opposite side of one another. My eyes wonder inevitably to his oddly pulsing member again, the same, dark purple color as before. Only this time, it does not have those eerie black veins protruding from the base of his phallus, running along his bulging knot.

The size of this castle or palace amazes me as his prominent member is still jutting out, hanging limply between his muscular hind legs. A thick cloud of purple/black mists has by now surrounded his right claw while he finally finishes his incantation. The cloud slowly disperses as a series of heavy clicks and clanks and whirring sounds from just beyond the door.

Turning back around, Kerberos resumes his position and grabs my neck once again with his teeth, hoisting me up above the ground while my tail continues to scrap the ground and my vaginal juices continue to trickle out of my inflamed and puffy sex.

Kerberos carries me jauntily into a plain and expansive room. My eyes are still open as I glance around the room with my limited movement. After Kerberos drops me into the middle of the bare room, he heads off into an adjoining room that is a few stories bigger and is much more decorated and lit than the first room. He just so happens to place me beside another plain block of cement, this time a dark volcanic ashy gray color. I weakly lift my head around to observe my surrounding while my maw is still bound tightly by Kerberos's dark magic.

Chains, leather, prongs, jagged dildos, whips, saws, muzzles, every bit of bondage erotica is present on the walls of this slightly smaller room than the last one I was in. I can hear Kerberos making his way back, carrying a steel bar and a few other pieces of bondage equipment as I painstakingly turn my head to look at him from my position on the ground. My right hind leg is under my left while both of my front legs are in front of me like a cat lying down. He drops the bundle of items on the other side of the block of rock (haha another rhyme) and moves close to me as I follow his movements with my head.

Still a little sore from my last expense, he lowers his head close my purple/silver ear frills again and speaks in a low, calm voice which makes it all the more frightening.

"Now the real fun begins." Kerberos growls as he lifts his head and backs away a few feet for good measure. Even though my magic is incapacitated, as is my maw also, I do not understand why he backs away and sits on his hind legs until I see his whole body begins to glow in a spooky, black mist.

His Mossy green eyes turn pitch black as a fiery aura encircles Kerberos. Waves of immense power radiate off his very being as my eyes go wide with fear. I sure hope my mate is ready for this! I think to myself as the power drastically increases.

I feel an odd presence surround me as the black fiery aura grows in strength and power. It suddenly lashes out, dashing forward to now encircle my weak frame in black tentacles of pure energy. Speaking slowly, Kerberos addresses my concerns while various bondage items, including the ones he deposited on the other side of the stone block rise with me as the tentacles place me gently onto the ashy gray block, guiding me into the same position as before.

"Now, I will explain what will be happening from now on. The cell you are so used to is no more. After today, surely after today, you will be staying in the adjoined room over there." Kerberos speaks while manipulating the multitude of tentacles to place me into positions and bind me as before.

"After I have finished preparing you for your fate, I will then forcibly mate with you and impregnate you with my seed. I will do this as many times as I want, or as many times as I think until I am sure your eggs have taken to my sperm. Resistance is useless Cavynthra. Remeber my little dragoness. Nothing you do will help your situation" Kerberos finishes his speech just as the black tentacles finish placing me into the same position I was in last time.

My front legs are secured tightly by indestructible metal rings, keeping me in place. My rounded chest lays resting on the ashy block as my legs are bound once again by the steel metal pole, also indestructible and made with powerful dark magic. My wings are bound tightly to my back, no sensation flows threw them as they had injected a needle into both my wing joints to prevent that. My maw is still shut tight with Kerberos's potent magic, yet he places two stripes of hard leather around it to be sure. Last, my tail is hung nearly vertically from the ceiling, once again exposing my wet, dripping, and needy sex for all to see.

Kerberos rises onto all fours and pads forward, walking in a slight left arch to come to rest in front of the cinder block and me. His mutated member jiggles lightly back and forth as he saunters over to his place.

"Now...Now the fun really begins." he says with a growl and a murderous sneer, displaying his rows of pointy sharp and dangerous teeth.

He leans back onto his powerfully muscled hind legs while his flaccid member juts forward against his heavily scaled belly. Numerous scars crisscross the front of his heavily scaled chest. The pale gray/purple of his underbelly is now more prominent as the decent lighting reflects of his glistening scales.

Giving a growl of satisfaction that I am watching, he raises his right front leg, slowly and tantalizingly playing a single clawed tip along his quickly growing draconic phallus. My eyes widen to saucers as I try to twist my head away, but am unable to as a jingle of familiar chains hold me in place so my head is forced to look straight forward.

"Now, watch me. It will be your turn before you it my sweet." Kerberos growls lustfully.

I flinch unconsciously as he calls me sweet. My needy sex begins to steadily drip more vaginal juices as I am forced to watch Kerberos give himself an erection and possibly masturbate himself. My vent continues to throb and twist in the throes of pleasure and bliss as Kerberos continues to lithely stroke his draconic member.

It jumps and starts to pulse even larger with each beat of his strong heart. Small amounts of pre-cum drip from the head of his cock as he slowly arouses himself into a full, intensely throbbing state. His scent increases vastly as my sex begins to quiver uncontrollably, sending prolonged strikes of pleasure up my spine. His large phallus begins to glow with an eerie black light along with the dark purple color of the sensitive skin. My slit now trembles openly, opening and closing with the powerful rippling motions of my internal muscles like a fishes mouth, yearning for something to fill it, to quench its, my desire while I am in full heat.

The idea disgusts me, knowing I will soon be impregnated with two evil beings, both of which desire my mate dead and gone and wish to rule the whole multiverse. Hopefully my mate is at least still fighting for his life. God knows he will need all the help he can get if I get impregnated by Kerberos and The Darkness.

Speaking about the..Ngh! Darkness. No one quite knows how many forms, or what his true form is. I begin to pant heavily with my nostrils as I continue to stare at Kerberos as he now grasps his fully rigid member with his whole hand, mindful of his sharp claws, and starts to pump vigorously up and down, arousing both him and me to further states of indefinable pleasure.

My mate has not told me if any of the Guardians know if he does have any other forms. The last battle went too quickly, and of course, I happened to be dead, so I do not know if he changed or not. The prospect of guessing what shape he will greet me in disturbs me only marginally more than getting impregnated and being gravid with Kerberos's and The Darkness's eggs.

Kerberos continues to stroke his firm and rigid member in front of me as my incredibly sensitive vent pulses and contracts with needy desire, dripping a steady stream of vaginal juices that tickle as they run down my thigh and pool around my hind legs. Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...

His knot slowly starts to engorge itself, becoming larger and more prominent behind the stroking motion of his scaled hand. My breath comes quickly as my internal heat rises; my ovaries preparing to receive the vast amount of sperm and begin production of eggs that will unwillingly turn me and my eggs evil.

Kerberos starts to leak smoke from his nostrils as he continues to relentlessly pump his draconic cock, face locked in a grimace of total pleasure while showing off his rows of sharp teeth. He slows down and speeds up, keeping himself on the verge of an orgasm. Why he goes on for so long is beyond me.

Suddenly, he gasps, releasing his fully elongated and ridged prick as his right hand flies away to land on the ground, steadying his massive bulk. Kerberos eventually opens his lust filled eyes, irises once more a deep mossy green. He stares at me while his member jumps beneath his frame. Same as before; dark purple with a slight black glow and filled with large, overly sensitive draconic ridges. His balls are nowhere to be seen. As that though hits me, I don't think I remember seeing any last time when he was humping my face full of his draconic meat. They must be internal then. I breathe a sigh as Kerberos's thick member dribbles a substantial amount of pre-cum.

With that, he lifts his body of the ground and travels around to my back side to gaze at my hugely swollen vent, leaking copious amounts of juices; every contraction, every spasm sends ripples of pleasure up my spine and to my brain.

"Looks like I have aroused you far more than you want to admit my little dragoness." Kerberos says with another toothy sneer, not that I could see him anyway. "And now for the fun part, eating you dry." He rumbles in his deep baritone voice. I shake involuntarily as he moves closer to my nice and round rump. My tail is conveniently held up and out of the way so he can have easy access to my dripping sex. His ridged and hard member bounces in time with his steps and the beat of his heart, still leaking a generous amount of pre-cum.

Like before, he sits down on his own rump, placing both his paws onto my scarred butt, in close vicinity of my recently healed tail wound. He deftly inhales and exhales the heavy scent of my exquisite heat. Every so often his snake like tongue would dart out to catch falling drops of fluids from the outside of my slit, making me tense up in anticipation to the inevitable outcome. His hot acrid breath alone is enough to make me shudder as he begins to prepare me for his mating tools entrance.

Bringing his snout forward, he expertly plunges his agile tongue within my snatch, making me twist and writhe in unrestrained pleasure. My wings, though tightly bound, spasm unwillingly against their containment. My eyes scrunch up as his tongue darts back and forth within my forbidden entrance, looking for my g-spot.

Minutes pass by as he continues to assault my rippling vent, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. My face bunches up as a steady burning sensation in my lions quickly begins to build. Kerberos smiles victoriously as he sees my back and neck arch in pure bliss.

Suddenly, Kerberos pulls back from my quivering sex. The orgasm that had been building up teeters out as only a small gush of fluids pours out of my sensitive vent and splashes onto the cold stone floor. Drip..Drip..Drip.. ...Splash...

Kerberos chuckles haughtily as he sees me grunt and groan in barely contained pleasure. He then starts to fondle my clitoris up and down with his snout. My whole body tenses up as wave after wave of pleasure barrels into my mind. My hind and foreleg muscles clench up as a mini-orgasm shakes my delicate frame. A steady surge of vaginal fluids rushes out of my oversensitive vent as Kerberos laps up my fluids on his snout.

With barely any pause, he plunges back in and frantically starts to roll his tongue around in my over inflamed and oversensitive sex. He buries his snout as far as he can go, darting his tongue back and forth within my snatch. Kerberos drags his bumpy tongue slowly along my vaginal walls, forcing me to emit a strained hiss of pleasure. My hind legs continue to clench and unclench as Kerberos skillfully works my dripping vent.

This continues on for another five minutes or so. Kerberos pulls back at the slightest indication of any orgasm, making only a trickle of fluid come out. The result is a hissing and groaning dragoness who is overwhelmed with waves of pleasure.

Before long, Kerberos fully withdraws his snout and tongue, opting to give one last, sensual lick along my vaginal walls as my internal muscles ripple and spasm in unrestrained movement. He smiles knowingly at my reaction, coming to rest entirely on his bulging hind legs which strain under the confinement of his scaly legs; veins of muscle stretch under his powerful gleaming black hide.

"Now, let us add a little variety shall we?" Kerberos says questioningly. All I do is grunt as my sex continues to rumble and contract in the absence of his wonderful tongue.

Moving slightly forward while using his long and muscular tail to balance himself, Kerberos drops his right foreleg from my rump and brings it near my ever quivering and gaping sex. My clitoris is in plain view as Kerberos carefully tightens his claws into a fist. Snarling devilishly, Kerberos drives his clenched fist into my contracting vagina.

From my relaxed position, I thought he was going to move on, oh how far was I wrong. I did not even have a few seconds of rest as he plunges his clenched fist into my muscular sex. My whole body flares with pain and pleasure as globs of vaginal fluids splash onto the cold floor below. Drip...Drip.. ...

His fist widens the edges of my slit farther and farther apart, increasing both pain and pleasure alike. My head flies up as my eyes and face scrunch up in a chain reaction of fireworks; chains jingling taught. My back arches as Kerberos continues to push more of his huge fist and bulging forearm into my inflamed vent. With unnecessary strength, Kerberos leans forward, balancing with his tail while drawing faint lines of blood from my left rump with his left foreleg, and jabs as much of his right foreleg in as he can go. The movement alone causes my bodies muscles to clench up painfully in a rippling tidal wave of pleasure, triggering a cataclysmic orgasm that rocks my fragile mind.

Buried deep into my sex, up to half his foreleg, near his elbow, Kerberos grins maliciously, watching as a cascade of my vaginal fluids gush out of my pulsating sex and splash noisily onto the floor. Drip.. ...Splash...

He then begins to pump in and out of my inflamed vent, waves of pleasure course through my veins and spine to barrel through into my mind. He once again slows down and speeds up whenever I am on the verge of a blissful climax. Continuing this for several minutes, he laughs haughtily as he fucks my vent, causing surges of vaginal fluids to gush out of my vastly swollen sex.

With even more determination than he started with, Kerberos tortuously pulls back his foreleg and clenched fist, inch my pleasurable inch. I clench my teeth so hard they threaten to crack painfully. My tail wiggles in its restraint, trying to burst free as my wings continuously strain against their bondage. My heart thumps heavily in my head as a continuous stream of sparks flow into my mind. My vent ripples and contracts as I unconsciously buck my hips within their restricted movement against the retreating intruder, trying to pull it back in. Kerberos just grins evilly and starts to ripple his own muscles within his foreleg, further prolonging my already massive orgasm.

His foreleg by now is thoroughly dressed in generous amounts of my vaginal fluids. As Kerberos tortuously pulls out his clenched hand, he begins to unclench it as well. My walls continue to ripple and contract spasmodically as I ride out my impressive orgasm. His widening fist brings various levels of pain and mixed pleasure within my fragile mind, almost threatening to tear wholes within my heated vent. With one final jerk and schlck! Kerberos pulls back his meaty foreleg and rests it on the slippery floor.

"My my, wasn't that fun." Kerberos jokes tauntingly as my head returns from its upright position. My breathing becomes labored as my orgasm dies down and I ride the afterglow with weary eyes. My now oversensitive, inflamed, and widely gaping sex continue to drip copious amounts of fluids which drop onto the floor. Drip.. .Drip...Drip..Splash...

"And finally, for the best part." Kerberos says as he growls hungrily, lapping at his covered foreleg and placing it back down on the ground.

I pant through my nostrils as my scent keeps his mutated member rock hard with anticipation. Once he finishes cleaning his messy foreleg, Kerberos rises and backs up a few feet to get a clear view of my condition. He clicks his tongue lustfully as he slowly closes the distance between my open sex and his ridged and hard member.

"Time for the plunge." Kerberos growls before taking a half-jump, half-step towards my backside, landing heavily onto my weakened body. I grunt from the massive weight of Kerberos's frame, wheezing through my nostrils as he knocks the breath out of me. He squeezes my wings against my body, bone creaking dangerously under the strain and pressure of his massive bulk.

Kerberos steadies his hind legs before walking tentatively forward, probing for my wet and needy sex which is oversensitive and inflamed from teasing and desire. The head of Kerberos's enormous member touches the outside of my vent, pressing forward with unwarranted strength before pulling back again. Having come this far, I lower my head in resignation until the chain holding my neck is stretched tight. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come, for the sudden gush of pain to flare in my mind and crush the remainder of my resistance.

Surprisingly, that does not come. Instead, Kerberos takes another powerful step forward, his right hind leg lightly pressing against mine. The head of his ridged member touches the entrance to my inviting sex. Tingles of pleasure escape my maw as a low groan ushers into the room. Smiling with teeth bared, Kerberos slowly but steadily applies more pressure to my rippling vent; gradually stretching is wider and wider. The pain begins to bombard my brain as my sex tries to accommodate his massive girth. With legs of steel and rock hard muscles, Kerberos continues to push into my dripping sex.

Within a few minutes, the head of his enormous member pops in. I gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure as he spreads my lips wider than I have ever known. Vaginal juices squeeze past my puffy and swollen lips against the head of Kerberos's cock. Pleasure constantly runs through my brain, setting a lust filled haze across my mind. My tail bends against Kerberos's weight as he continues to chug forward, determined to hilt his ridged member inside my cervix and impregnate my eggs with his sperm.

More time goes by as Kerberos glides his sensitive ridges over the entrance to my vagina. We both snarl and hiss in lustful anticipation as my instinctual side bursts to the forefront of my mind, overriding any last vestiges of fight I had left. Seeing and hearing a willing dragoness under him, Kerberos pulls back tortuously, dragging his firm ridges across my rippling walls of muscles. He snarls and grunts in frantic pleasure as he gets ready to mate like a savage animal.

With one powerful shove, aided by his muscular hind legs, Kerberos dives three fifths of his Hardened prick into my slick vent. I squirm and buck against the pain caused by his mating tool. My walls are stretched thin as Kerberos draws out again just to slam into my needy vent once again with even more strength than before.

After a few slow shoves to decrease the friction between my contracting walls and Kerberos's member, he starts to hammer into me like there is no tomorrow. My body jumps forward against my chains as he pile drives into me with increasing strength. Smoke and flakes of flame start to drift out of his nostrils as his breathing picks up a few degrees. My labored breathing comes in great big gasps as my nostrils threaten to rip apart against the force trying to get enough air into me.

Kerberos now moves his forelegs under my front legs, gripping tightly to hold on. Trails of crimson red blood start to flow as we both growl and grunt in unrestrained pleasure. Taking the next step towards his goal, Kerberos increases his thrusts as chains rattle and threaten to break under the strain. Faint signs of tearing begin to form near the top and bottom of my sex as Kerberos's huge draconic knot starts to swell and pound against my swollen and sensitive vent.

The pain is not heeded in my mind as his full ridged member plows into my dripping and needy snatch, hungrily clawing and contracting, trying to keep his cock within my vent. Small bulging veins start to grow and expand on Kerberos's member as it continues to inflate and swell to a monstrous size. His internal balls begin to churn and rumble with anxious need as he starts to feel the first spikes of a massive climax.

Growling like a crazed animal, tail bent forward painfully and knot pounding at my door, my own orgasm starts to build up as Kerberos tries to insert his rapidly growing draconic member into the velvety confines of my vent. The stabs of pain are overridden by the sheer pleasure being produced by the bumpy ridges on Kerberos's hard member. The huge size of his mating tool fills me up completely as I lose myself in the vast sea of constantly rising pleasure. The steady growing pressure within my loins grows to even greater heights as Kerberos speed up even more, threatening to tear my sex in two just like my throat. His knot is an ever bigger presence as he persists to shove it into the confines of my rippling muscles.

With a strangled groan of pleasure and a lightning rod of pain up my spine and entire being, Kerberos finally plunges his big draconic knot into my vent. The pain is almost greater than the pleasure, but not by much. His single knot plugs my opening as he now thrusts with restricted movement. That does not stop him from hammering into my vent any slower than that.

With a long drown out moan and shudder, my sex climaxes powerfully around his draconic prick, trying to milk it of its seed. Waves of immense pleasure course through my mind as my muscular vent muscles contract rhythmically around his huge member. My hind leg muscles clench as ever fiber of my being shakes with the throes of my orgasm. Kerberos tightens his grip around my forelegs and bites down roughly onto my gold/purple and silver hided neck. Faint trails of blood drip to the floor as Kerberos's member starts to faintly throb and pulse within my powerfully contracting and rippling sex. His knot further engorges once it is secured within my vent, creating a noticeable bulge on the outside of my slit.

With one more big push, Kerberos hits the entrance to my cervix. My eyes fly open as an indescribable feeling brushes my mind. One known years ago as my mate would take me the same way but with a loving and caring embrace.

With each push, the head of Kerberos's semi flared cock continues to pound incessantly at the entrance to my cervix, yearning to penetrate my womb and pump gallons of semen inside of me.

As my climax finally winds down, Kerberos speeds up his thrusting, pounding frantically into my vent. The pull and push of his draconic ridges sends me into a whole new level of pleasure as he continues to assault my now oversensitive vent. He does not stop as his own climax starts to emerge. His member twitches and jumps within my walls, further increasing my arousal level and moving me towards another explosive orgasm.

Kerberos's face is by now scrunched up in total pleasure and concentration as his hold on my maw slowly dissipates. Instead, he growls lowly and slowly squeezes my neck as his thrusts start to become even more urgent than before. I grunt in pain as my oversensitive clit is now assaulted by the edge of his hardened scales. Almost none existent trickles of fluids drop down onto the ground to mix with the small puddle of blood that is forming around our hind legs. My sex is slightly split apart and continues to dribble lines of crimson blood as the pressure on my neck increases slowly.

My jaws slowly loosen as Kerberos loses his grip on the magic holding them shut. Within a few seconds, my maw bursts open in desperate heaves as my lungs burn for even more air. Gasping for breath, large lines of blood drip from the teeth wounds on my neck to my chest plates and onto the ground.

After five agonizing minutes of intense thrusting, Kerberos speeds up even more; his growls and grunts of pleasure accompanied by an ever increasing volume of smoke and sparks of flame herald the arrival of his titanic climax. My second own climax had been steadily building this whole time, slowly increasing the pressure within my loins and my vent as it starts to ripple and pulse in time with Kerberos's own intensely throbbing member.

The pressure against my cervix increases even more as he finally fully hilts himself within my gulping vent up to against his own vaginal slit. Flares of pain emanate in rapidly increasing intervals as his flared cock head vainly tries to plug itself further within my vent and into my womb. Kerberos's knot is by now largely swollen and flowing with black throbbing veins like before. His balls grow larger and make loud slurping sounds within their confines of his body.

With both our faces in intense snarls of pleasure and each agonizing second comes closer to our blissful climax, the dam bursts.

Kerberos, at new heights of pleasure within my rippling vent, gives one final bite onto my neck before releasing it in a small torrent of blood and roaring out. His immensely swollen and pulsing member seizes up before blowing its load. With two empty dry pumps, Kerberos's mind explodes in an avalanche of immeasurable pleasure. His member jerks itself past my cervix and into my womb, where the flared head with pointy tips pull back and lock into my very sensitive flesh, plunging my whole completely. Within seconds of the first two pumps, Kerberos's member jerks painfully as spurt after pleasurable spurt are pushed right into my womb, ready to fertilize the denizens of eggs I have ready and waiting. Kerberos's roar shakes the very foundation of the castle, clouds of dusts falling from the ceiling and pooling around the edges of the room.

My mind returns slightly from my lust driven mind after Kerberos shoots his load but before I can do anything, my eyes automatically shut tight before the pressure in my loins exceeds that of a heater. Within a loud pop as Kerberos's cock head enters my womb, my own mind is steamrolled by waves of sheer pleasure. My whole body tenses up as my vent suddenly spasms and contracts like a car crusher, forcing even more of his highly fertile sperm directly into my womb. Muscles shake and quiver, clench and unclench as my climax becomes even more pleasurable as time goes on. The huge pressure with my vent is forgotten as a totally new one replaces it.

"Nnngh!" Is all I get out before roaring out my own waves of pleasure and bliss which join with Kerberos's deep, resonate roar.

The blood that falls steadily from my neck is ignored as my womb rapidly fills with highly fertile sperm, expanding and growing, trying to find a way out. Seeing none, it tortuously pushes against the walls of my womb and expands. Kerberos's huge knot pulses as it stays firm just inside my climaxing sex. Kerberos bucks wildly against my hind legs as we both ride out our climactic explosions.

Continuing to expand, my womb tightens around Kerberos's sperm, seeking to contain it. But that is not the case as it is too weak from all the teasing and abuse from before. It caves from the pressure and starts to rapidly swell, my scales close to my hind legs also enlarging slightly to hold the burden. It does not stop as Kerberos continues to fire stream after stream of semen into my womb as his roar begins to dies down, yet his climax continues. My ever growing stomach only continues to enlarge as Kerberos's balls pump gallon after gallon into my overheated sex.

My prolonged orgasm begins to teeter out as does my roar as I now resume breathing heavily and holding my eyes shut while Kerberos's orgasm slowly dies down.

Suddenly, he collapses heavily onto my aching back as his balls desperately squirt a few more pints into my largely swollen stomach and womb. Surprisingly, his knot held firm and barely any sperm escaped. He lies on my back, breathing in a raspy voice as he catches a second wind. The pressure within my womb is too much to bear as the flared head of Kerberos's still rigid member slowly starts to deflate. Slowly and with ever increasing urgency, the sperm within my womb start to gush out of my oversensitive vent, sending me into a conniption of multiple orgasms. My head flies up as far as it can go while being chained as I let out numerous grunts and groans as a wave of continuous pleasure floods my mind. After a few minutes, the intense mini-orgasms teeter out as I try and catch my breath again.

Finally, Kerberos lifts himself off my weakened frame to resume his dominant position over me. He uses a small amount of magic to increase the length of the chain holding my neck which allows my drooping head to slide onto the ashy gray block of stone.

"Hehe, looks like I was really pent up from all those millennium of having no dragoness to mate with. Unlucky for you, I think this will be good enough for now...But I would not say that just yet." Kerberos chuckles mystically while waiting for his knot to deflate enough for him to pull out.

I lay weakly on the ashy rock stone as the gallons of cum inside my womb slosh around and make my hind legs off balance. Kerberos steadies them as he is still knotted inside me.

"You are ours now you here that bitch! My semen has already begun to fertilize your lofty amount of eggs. They will then slowly turn you evil while you become heavy with our eggs. While you are gravid we will continue to pleasure you whenever we want. When the time comes and you lay our eggs, you will be one of us." Kerberos says with a great roaring laugh at the end.

He then notices my steadily bleeding neck from when he almost crushes the winds out of me. He tentatively lowers his head to lap at the pool of slowly crusting blood on the back of my neck. I wince and try to move away, but my body is too tired and I have absolutely no will left to fight. While we wait for his still enormous knot to deflate, he gently licks the blood from my neck wound while cleaning it of any future infections. The flow of blood eventually stops as my neck begins to throb painfully within my head. Kerberos continues to lick me while bending over and waiting on his engorged knot.

After a whopping hour and fifteen minutes, Kerberos has completely healed my neck wound with his dark magic, only accelerating the healing process to still leave pocket marks of nasty scars crisscrossing my neck. His knot has by then deflated enough so that he can pull out with minimum resistance.

Kerberos recognizes his opportunity and whispers something softly within my ear. I jerk lightly in my hazy pain induced sleep while he starts to back up to pull out of my calmed vent. A big Plop! and another schlck! Kerberos pulls completely free of the warm embrace of my vent. I shudder as a trickle of pleasure creeps into my mind. His now flaccid draconic member slowly retreats into its vaginal slit and Kerberos moves to my side, leaning down once again to whisper some parting words.

"I will be back again my sweet little dragoness, but this time The Darkness will have his way with you. He has been waiting for such a long time to finally get his revenge on you for getting resurrected by your beloved mate." He snarls the last part, far from done. "You will do as he says or you will pay the price, either in more pain or the pain of being forced to watch your own hatchlings eat you slowly alive once we have achieved what we want." Kerberos growls deeply to a now unconscious dragoness. "Until then my sweet, until then." And with that, Kerberos walks out of the new home of Cavynthra, soon to be mother to an army of evil dragons.

However, one last thought enters the weakened dragoness's mind as she drifts off into a deep sleep. A call, a shout, a desperate plea for vengeance trickles into her mind as Cavynthra hears the first, and hopefully not last words of her beloved mate before she succumbs to the throes of sleep.

"CAVYNTHRA! NOOOOO!"


End file.
